(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a restraint system use on automobile seats for adapting the routing of existing seatbelts to accommodate and restrain a child in the seat of a vehicle in the event of an accident. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a flexible device that includes belts for restraining a child in a vehicle seat and for routing the existing seat belts found in the vehicle to accommodate for the size of the child's body.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Most of today's vehicles include seat belts that have been designed, or sized, for adult passengers. This means that the seatbelts are anchored at locations on the vehicle that correctly position the belts over an average American adult wearer's body, but result in a dangerous arrangement across the body of a smaller person, such as a child. Additionally, many vehicles are sold without seatbelts on certain seats. Examples of these vehicles are certain passenger vans, many school buses, and other vehicles that include bench or similar type seats.
Child car-seats have been widely accepted as a solution for use in vehicles with seatbelts that have been sized for adult passengers. These seats typically consist of a rigid or semi-rigid frame that includes belts that are anchored to the frame. The frame of these seats attaches to the seatbelts of the vehicle. The vehicle's seatbelt hold the seat frame against the surface of the vehicle's seats.
A significant problem associated with rigid-framed vehicle child restraint seats is that the rigidity of the frame does not accommodate the child's growth. Thus, a new car seat must be purchased every time that the child outgrows the seat.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a child restraint device that can accommodate a wide range of statures.
Still further, there remains a need for child restraint system that can be mounted over a variety of seat styles, including bench seats and high-back bucket seats.
There remains a need for a child restraint system that can be used to support several children at once. Additionally, there remains a need for a child restraint system that can accommodate several children at once over a bench seat, as found many school buses used throughout the United States. Thus, there remains a need for a system that can be used to modify bench seats, that include a flat seat portion and a flat back portion, as found in many American school buses manufactured by the Blue Bird Company of Fort Valley, Ga.
Still further, it will be understood that there remains a need for a child support seat that is flexible, and can be easily collapsed to allow stowage of the device when not in use.
There remains a need for a soft, flexible car seat that can accommodate a variety of child statures and a variety of seat geometries, including bench seats, bucket seats, and high-back bucket seats.